


The Strength I Give You

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [45]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We know the terrain,” Jeremy said, trying to assuage Gavin’s fears of an impending invasion. “We have the defences and the supplies to fend off an attack. These invaders don’t know these mountains like we do.”Gavin clutched tightly at his furs. Jeremy longed to hold his hands in his. “I know,” Gavin said. “Please. Be careful.”Jeremy nodded his head. “I will.”
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Series: Fill the Void [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Strength I Give You

Their kingdoms were both small, landlocked nations. In order to ensure their people were safe and fed, a lot of sacrifices were required to keep the larger nations at bay from enveloping them.

They had been promised to each other since birth, married when they came of age, and ascended their respective thrones at young ages. They married, combined their kingdoms and their peoples for a better future.

As it is, they’d known each other since they were children, had spent summers in each other’s kingdoms, been taught together, created mischief together. But something changed in the both of them. Their love for each other was not as hot as they’d wished. It was a fond and warming fire, something you could put your hands up against to spend the night, but nothing more. They ruled their kingdoms fairly, combated against foreign enemies wishing to conquer them. They were beloved by all in their kingdom, flowers raining down upon them as they entered the mighty capitals of their kingdoms in triumph.

At night they’d sit together in their private chambers. Jeremy would often sit in front of the fire with one of their hunting dogs milling around, rolling onto its back, tongue lolling, eyes begging for attention. He’d look at Gavin, turn to look over his shoulder at his husband. He often thought Gavin was quite reserved. True, his people and culture was a bit reserved in their affections, but he thought that’d at least disappear after they had married. He didn’t push Gavin in the matters of the heart. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to spend time in their respective kingdoms, apart for possibly weeks at a time to settle their own affairs before joining up again. A better system was in the works to ensure that they didn’t have to travel as much. Ideas of moving the capital of their now combined states to a more central location where they could rule as one as the gods intended, but that had yet to be decided upon, yet to be confirmed.

He’d look at Gavin and think that he loved this man with everything he had. “Gavin,” he said, and Gavin looked up at him. “You know I love you, yes?”

Gavin nodded. “And I love you.”

He’d always say that. ‘And I love you’ to Jeremy’s unsure confessions of where he stood with Gavin. If this marriage didn’t work out, Jeremy didn’t know what to do should the conquerors come knocking on their door.

But that’s absurd, right? Gavin loved him. He did. He just didn’t love Jeremy the way Jeremy loved him. And that was fine. It had to be fine.

Word eventually reached their kingdom that an army of impressive size and strength was closing in on the mountain pass bordering Gavin’s kingdom. Being raised and trained in a more militaristic fashion, Jeremy set out with their forces to meet the invading army head on. Gavin would join him later, but for now, Jeremy would be on his own with his trusted generals and captains and soldiers.

They had a moment together before Jeremy as to ride out. Gavin stood there with a fur draped over his shoulders, something Jeremy had given to him as a wedding gift. He was touched by the gesture. It meant that Jeremy meant something to Gavin after all, even if it wasn’t in the way that he wanted it to be.

“We know the terrain,” Jeremy said, trying to assuage Gavin’s fears of an impending invasion. “We have the defences and the supplies to fend off an attack. These invaders don’t know these mountains like we do.”

Gavin clutched tightly at his furs. Jeremy longed to hold his hands in his. “I know,” Gavin said. “Please. Be careful.”

Jeremy nodded his head. “I will.”

He set out with his troops. They arrived at their encampments within a few days and Jeremy set out to survey the situation—what needed to be attended to first, what position needed supplies where and how much, which troops needed to be rotated out for rest, and so on.

Fighting commenced on the third day of Jeremy’s arrival. As Jeremy predicated, the invaders—although far outnumbering his own armies—were unaccustomed to fighting in such a climate. It was colder here, the terrain more prone to avalanches, which Jeremy’s arm could conduct efficiently. The fighting did take a turn for the worse on the fourth day of the altercation. The invaders had made some progress up the slopes but they were slowly losing their troops.

It was then that a volley of arrows were launched up high along the rocks just as Jeremy barked orders at his soldiers to bolster their spirits. He looked up to see the arrows blanketing to the skies. Just as one of his generals gave the order of ‘SHIELDS!’ Jeremy realized had none.

Another body came hurdling after him, taking him down onto his back with a shield raised up high to protect from the volley. Once it was over, Jeremy’s army launched a retaliation just as fierce. He then looked to the man who had thrown himself at Jeremy to keep him safe. And he saw those familiar green eyes.

Gavin stood up, removing his helmet, breathing hard as if he had just run across the entire battlefield to get to Jeremy in time. Jeremy hadn’t hear of his arrival. “What are you doing here?”

“Fighting alongside you,” Gavin said. Then he surged in and gave Jeremy a soul stealing kiss. “Now come. This day’s not over yet.”

Together, they spearheaded their armies and forced the invaders off the slopes and charging into the forest. Beaten back for now.

At the end of the night, they reclined in Jeremy’s tent together. “When did you arrive?” Jeremy asked, still stunned at Gavin’s battle prowess and what skills he had been hiding from Jeremy all this time.

“Day before yesterday,” Gavin said. “My guards have been training me. I couldn’t just let you come out here on your own. Knowing you, you’d get an arrow in the head. And you almost did, by the way.”

He didn’t understand where this sudden confidence was coming from. This sudden daring Gavin that had replaced his meek husband somehow. “But … I just …”

“Jeremy,” Gavin said, cupping his cheek. “I know I don’t show it often enough. But I love you. _Dearly._ I’ve simply lost so many that I thought if I held myself back, it’d save me the inevitable heartbreak if something were to happen to you. But I just couldn’t hold myself back any longer. Not after seeing what lengths you go to for me.”

Jeremy hummed, leaned in for a kiss with Gavin readily provided. “I love you,” Jeremy said.

“And I _adore_ you.”


End file.
